


Cursed

by kitkatattck



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AmericaxWorld, Cuntboy, Genital Swap, M/M, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10259726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatattck/pseuds/kitkatattck
Summary: In which America wakes up with a vagina. Sex, comedy and  the aspects of a crackfic all in one! . AmericaxWorld.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Hetalia, nor its characters.  
> Description: Pretty much what the title says. America wakes up to find out that his dick has magically transformed into a vagina. However, before reading, please take note that this does not feature Nyo!America or Trans!America. Technically, he’s a “cuntboy.” I know that word has been controversial as of late, but that is the name of the fetish. This is similar to the use of “dickgirl.” Basically, a “cis”-dude with a vagina. I just thought this needed to be said so readers know what’s exactly going on here.  
> Anyway, this is my first fic and there’s still more chapters to come, and it will get sexually graphic sometime after this one. I first posted this to my Fanfiction.net account, so you guys here on AO3 will get the uncensored versions of my chapters. So, on with the show!

It all started on the day of the world meeting. Alfred had groggily gotten out of his hotel bed and padded barefoot to the bathroom to release the pressure in his full bladder. When he reached to pull his penis out from his pajama pants and found that it wasn’t there was when he freaked the fuck out.

After screaming and almost falling completely backwards if he didn’t manage to catch the sink in time, Alfred gave himself a moment to assess his situation.

Hesitatingly, he once again reached down to his crotch with a shaky hand and felt around the area. Not only was his dick missing, but so were his balls. In their place were moist folds in which Alfred concluded that he must now have a cunt.

“ _So, I’m a chick now_?” Alfred thought, trying not to panic. To test his theory, he turned to the mirror and lifted his t-shirt up. He let out a long-held breath after seeing that he did not have a pair of tits. In fact, his body was almost exactly the same. Alfred still had his pecs and his nicely sculpted abs. He also had his athletic build, broad shoulders, and masculine jawline. It was only logical to assume that he was still very much a man, …but now with a vagina.

“ _Great_ ,” Alfred bemoaned, “ _What the fuck do I do now?"_

Still feeling the need to piss, Alfred eyed the toilet. Now he would need to sit down at all times to use the restroom. Alfred felt his cheeks heat up. Guys don’t sit down to piss! This was quite an embarrassing situation for him to be in. However, the urge to go overruled his humiliation and Alfred soon found himself reluctantly parked on the toilet seat.

“This sucks.”

* * *

  
After Alfred’s pity party in the bathroom, he sat down on his hotel bed and tried to figure out just how the fuck this happened to him. Had some evil scientist kidnapped him while he was asleep and surgically disfigured him? Alfred changed his position on the bed so he could get a better look at himself.

Well, he didn’t have and stitches, wounds, or blood. Everything was perfectly intact. So, surgery had to be ruled out.

So, what else could it have been if it wasn’t a physical force?

Alfred contemplated what other possibilities there could have been. “ _What if?"_  Alfred began in his head, but cut himself short. “ _No way_! _T_ _hat’s impossible!"_  He refused to believe it, but what else could it be?

“ _I’ve been cursed!_ _"_

* * *

  
Alfred had finally managed to dress himself and head over to the world conference building as his newfound fury ended his bout of procrastination. He barged through the doors in a fashion not very unlike him. Alfred kept scanning his eyes around the room as the various nations of the world started to gather around and get ready for the meeting. He kept note of anything suspicious or out of the ordinary. He was going to get to the bottom of this and find the one who did this to him!

His attention was immediately drawn to the double doors of the meeting room as a certain ex-rival of his entered inside. Alfred glared at Russia as the latter of the two walked to his seat. Alfred watched him as the Slav sat down with an innocent smile on his face. “Is it not impolite to stare at others in your country, America?” Russia asked the other nonchalantly.

Alfred intensified his gaze. “Don’t act like you have no idea what you did, Russia.”

Russia tilted his head curiously. “I honestly have no idea what you are talking about. Perhaps it is your paranoia that is acting up again?”

As Alfred was about to snap back at him, the rest of the nations gathered round and Germany took the reigns as the host country to begin the meeting.

“Settle down and take your seats! We have much importance to cover so I expect everyone to be ready-“ Germany paused to look back to Alfred as he was the only nation other than himself still standing. “That includes _you_ , America.”

Alfred’s face heated up from embarrassment at being singled out, so he begrudgingly sat down and mumbled a few curses.

Content with Alfred’s compliance, Germany turned back to the PowerPoint presentation and began to explain the topics for the day’s meeting.

The pink tinge to Alfred’s cheeks lingered at the sensation of his crotch accidentally brushing the edge of his seat. It was such a different feeling than when he still had his penis and balls. He was much too sensitive to the touch, and every move of his legs made him very aware of his new condition. Was it generally like this for girls? This was so weird and awkward, and there was no way he could get used to this, nor did he want to.

He tried to focus on Germany’s presentation and take notes, but he was too determined to find the culprit who cursed him. Instead, he settled for occasionally studying the others sat at the meeting table. So far, his only suspect was Russia, not because he was acting suspicious, but because Alfred just anticipated Russia to actually do something as fucked up as _this_ to him.

Unfortunately, Alfred burning holes through the side of Russia’s head was interrupted by a cranky England who was sitting right next to him. “Pay attention!” England sternly whispered in his ear, “This is important information and it is imperative that you, as a superpower, give your thoughts on the matter.” The uptight man immediately turned his attention back to the speaker, clearly not in the mood to put up with the other’s shenanigans.

" _Geez, who pissed in his tea?"_  Alfred thought to himself after the Brit faced away from him. The grumpy nation always seemed to have it out for him ever since he gained his independence. The old man just couldn’t let things go. That notion gave Alfred an epiphany. What if it was England who cursed him?

It would make sense. England’s obvious bitterness towards him and the fact that he always gloated about using “magic” were obvious red flags. It had to be England! The guy just couldn’t let things go, so he was most likely petty enough to humiliate Alfred in such a way. That settled it. Alfred decided that he would confront the scone-burning bastard during the lunch break.

As the first-half of the meeting persisted, Alfred thought up the ways he could approach England about what he did to him. Every situation did not play well in Alfred’s mind. Might as well just be blunt and get this over with.

Germany soon announced their break and to be back within 30 minutes. Now was Alfred’s chance! He stood up and called after England who was just about out the door. The ladder turned around at Alfred’s shout for him, clearly annoyed. “What?” grunted the Englishman.

The American caught up with him.

“I need to talk you, in private.” England was surprised at Alfred’s serious manner, so he willingly let himself be led by the superpower into an empty conference room. After Alfred had shut the door, he rounded on the Brit.

“Okay, England. We both know why we’re in here. Confess why you did this to me.” Alfred’s stern accusation was met with a puzzled look from the other nation.

“I haven’t a bloody clue what you’re talking about.” England responded with a shake of his head.

England’s answer frustrated the American.

“Oh, you know what I’m talking about! Don’t play dumb!”

England bit back at Alfred raising his voice at him. “The only dumb one in here is _you!_  Now let me out this instant if you’re going to continue to make no sense!”

England tried to walk around Alfred to leave, but the other was bodily blocking the exit.

“Get _out_ of my way, you git! Else, I’ll force you out of the way _myself!"_ England stomped his foot quite childishly to emphasize his threat. Alfred probably would have snickered at the loss of England’s “proper gentleman” persona, but he was too infuriated to care.

“Not until you answer me this!” Alfred yelled back, which actually managed to keep the Brit in his place, despite the seething glare he was giving the American.

Alfred paused before he said his next piece. Was he really going to go through with this? Well, if England really had cursed him, guess there was no point in beating around the bush about it, right? He took in a deep breath.

“Why did you give me a pussy!?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, so here's chapter 2! So, before we begin, I'm going to answer a question a follower left on this story on FF.net. It was if Alfred would have more estrogen and have periods. To answer that, my answer is no. My personal headcanon is that countries cannot get pregnant, so female nations such as Hungary or Ukraine will not have menstrual cycles. Therefore, Alfred will pretty much be the same. The only thing his new "form" changes is physical appearance, I suppose. Hope that clears things up!
> 
> Also, this chapter has a scene that can be read as slight dub-con. It is not intended to be that way, but I'll put the warning just in-case.

“Why did you give me a pussy!?”

“I did not do anything to you, you little-!“ England stopped abruptly as Alfred’s words sunk in. Did he just say what he thought he said?

“I- …wha? What are-?” The Englishman was at a complete loss for words. He stared at Alfred as if the nation had grown a second head.

At the Brit’s lack of a coherent response, Alfred rolled his eyes in quite an exaggerated manner and tried to explain his situation again. “Okay. Why did you put a spell on me to have _girl parts_ ,” he pointed to his crotch for emphasis, “and can you _please_ reverse it?”

England looked back up and him and took a moment to respond. “You’re joking, right?” He hoped the lad was, he didn’t know how he’d manage if his former colony completely lost what little sanity he had.

Alfred sighed. He guessed there was only one thing left to do if he wanted England to spill. He then proceeded to unzip and pull down his slacks and boxers.

Even though this entire situation was really fucking embarrassing, it was worth it to see England’s eyes get as wide as dinner plates. The Brit’s face turning as red as one of Romano’s tomatoes and quickly turning away which solidified that notion.

“Good _lord_! Put your trousers back on, _please_!” 

“Are you going to help me?”

“Yes! Just put that away!” England practically shrieked.

Alfred smirked triumphantly and pulled up and zipped his pants back.

“Are you decent yet?” England asked after a long moment, still profusely looking away from the other man.

“I've been so for a full minute now.”

The Brit grumbled at Alfred's snide reply, but turned around to face him once again. His face still looked quite flustered and was most likely in shock at what he had just saw. He struggled to find his voice. “Now, I obviously believe you,” he tried not to remember what he had just seen a few moments ago, “but I did not do _that_ to you.”

“Oh, please. Remember when you tried to get me to sit down in an evil chair?” America shuddered at the memory. Thankfully for him, Russia had decided to use it first… “You totally have it out for me.”

“That was different! What the hell would I have to gain by doing something so perverted as _that_ to you!?” England pointed at Alfred’s groin with disgust in his voice. “Whoever did that to you is clearly demented. If I had wanted to humiliate you, my way would be much more dignifying and with way more tact.”

“Like trying to kill me with evil chairs?”

“Oh, shut up!” The Brit took a short moment to calm himself by taking in and releasing a deep breath. “Now to the pressing matter, I have never seen a spell like this before, nor do I understand why someone would even use such a dreadful thing. However, perhaps I can find some information about it in my spell books. Unfortunately for you, I do not carry them with me. Once I fly back home I shall look through them and I’ll update you if I come across anything.”

Alfred took in the Englishman’s words. He would have to go back to his own country and have to wait until England found a reversing spell.

Well, this thoroughly sucked. “Why do these things have to happen to me?” Alfred whined.

England rolled his eyes. “Please, you’re being even more overdramatic than France. You act as if you’re dying.”

Alfred pouted. “I am. On the inside.”

The Brit rolled his eyes at the American’s melodrama. “C’mon, just suck it up for now. We have to get back to the meeting, and I will not let your useless sulking ruin my good track record for being on time.”

As England led himself and Alfred out of the room, they had failed to notice a certain albino rising from underneath the unused conference table.

“So, America has a pussy? Ha! This is going to be _fun._ ” Prussia smirked to himself. He had a mischievous glint in his eye. “Heh, sometimes it pays to nap in random places.”

* * *

Nations once again filed into their seats, ready to finish the last half on the meeting. England and Alfred were among the last to arrive, but they were thankfully right on schedule. Both men stumbled over to their places and sat down, with Alfred looking rather uncomfortable doing so.

Germany once again turned to Alfred. “America, it is your turn to present. I hope you have everything in order.” He ejected and took his flash drive out from the projector so the other could start.

Alfred tried not to gulp. “Uhh, sure!” He got up from his chair and made his way to the front of the room. He shuffled through his notes until he found what he was looking for. Fuck, was he nervous. Due to being freaked the hell out this morning, he had lost some of his confidence and felt quite anxious. All he could do now was try to suck it up and focus on his presentation on global warming.

Unbeknownst to Alfred as he was describing some odd ways to lower the levels of carbon dioxide in the atmosphere, Prussia watched him with an amused smile. Oh, how he was going to love messing with the younger nation. He still hadn’t forgiven the American for the prank he pulled for April Fool’s Day earlier that year, and Prussia saw this as a good way to get payback.

To get the American’s attention, Prussia had to interrupt his quite interesting explanation of building a giant machine that converts carbon dioxide to oxygen. He took an opportunity when Alfred had dropped a piece of paper and bent over to pick it up.

As soon as he bent over, he heard two loud whistles in two short bursts. Alfred felt his cheeks heat up as he stared at the floor. Someone had wolf-whistled at him! How dare they disrespect the hero of the free world! Alfred had quickly stood up as soon as he had retrieved his paper. He combed the crowd of nations and tried to pick out the one who had decided to be a smart ass. However, there were no signs of anything he could have gone off with to single someone out, so he did his best to return to giving his presentation. It was best not to waste time anyway, and he’d rather not be lectured by Germany about stalling the meeting.

Prussia smiled to himself. His plan was already starting to become successful. He had to come up with another way to annoy the superpower. He got an idea when he looked at his notes. He rolled up one of his papers and chewed off a piece of another. He rolled it into a small ball using his tongue, then took it out of his mouth and placed it at the end of his make-shift straw. Prussia then waited for an opportunity. He aimed at Alfred when he turned his back on the listeners and blew from the other end.

The spit-ball hit the back of Alfred’s neck dead on. Said nation froze upon impact of the little ball. He reached his hand around and threw the wad on the floor. Okay, that was it. He was really pissed off now.

“Okay, who is the wise-guy around here who thinks it’s funny to make fun of the hero during his awesome speech!?” His anger intensified when he heard a few snickers from the crowd. He was about to mouth off again when Germany interrupted by clearing his throat.

“Alright, as a see that none of us can behave, I will call off the meeting until tomorrow. I expect everyone to be here at the same time, and at least _try_ to act mature.” As he said the last part, he glared at his brother. Prussia responded by feigning an innocent smile. Germany just rolled his eyes and took his leave with the others.

Almost all the nations had emptied out of the room except Prussia. Alfred rounded on him as soon as he was sure there was no one left in the room. He went up to Prussia’s face and spat out, “So, _you_ were picking on me the entire meeting! What’s your problem!? I mean, I thought we were friends, but you clearly want to humiliate me!”

Prussia waited for Alfred to finish his rant. “Oh, man. You’re just too much fun to rile up, you know that?”

Alfred just glowered at him. “What do you have against me, man?”

“Good question,” Prussia responded thoughtfully. “Maybe I might still be pissed from your stupid prank this year. Perhaps I have found a way to get you back, no?”

“Aw, c’mon! You still can’t be mad at me over _that_ , right?”

Prussia thought about it for a second. It had involved duct tape, glue, and a blood thirsty Hungary. He shuddered at the memory. It had also sparked his motivation for revenge.

“Wrong, America. I’m still very mad, infuriated even. And now, I have finally found a way to get even.” Prussia finished his sentence with a low growl that actually managed to startle the American a bit. As Alfred was caught off-guard, Prussia took his chance and shoved Alfred against the wall that was right behind him. He quickly pinned the other by holding his wrists with his left hand and forcing his legs to squeeze against the American’s, eliminating any chance at running away for the other. 

Alfred could only gasp in response as the wind was knocked out of him. He felt a little disorientated, but quickly sobered up when he felt Prussia’s hot breath at his neck.

“I was in the room when you and Eyebrows were having an interesting little discussion during the lunch break.” He closed the gap by pressing his lips against Alfred’s neck. The American shivered in response. Damn Prussia for taking advantage of Alfred’s sensitivity! He placed soft kisses upwards until he got up to the earlobe, which he promptly nibbled. Alfred moaned at this sensation and bucked his hips. He mentally kicked himself for not suppressing his reactions. He couldn’t help it. The other man was really good with his mouth.

Prussia continued, “I know that you’re not exactly _yourself_ down _there_ anymore.” For emphasis, he reached down Alfred’s body with his free hand and cupped his crotch. The American let out another surprised gasp. Prussia used his fingers to press around the outline and curves of Alfred’s sex, sending shivers down the younger nation’s spine. He then started to rub Alfred’s clit through his pants with his thumb in small circles. He let out breathy moans as his new parts were stimulated. He felt tension start to build up in his lower belly. This feeling was not unlike the times where he masturbated or had sex when he still had his dick. However, it felt like the tension was building up in his core, somewhere deep inside him where he couldn’t even pinpoint where it was exactly coming from.

Alfred kneed and bucked into Prussia’s hand, wanting more of this new type of pleasure. He felt himself teetering on the edge as the other continued to rub and tease him.

“Fuck, this is hot.” Prussia himself was very turned on by this situation. Having the superpower be reduced to putty in his hands was quite a sight to behold. There was only one thing left to do to put the icing on the cake. He scraped his teeth down the American’s neck and bit at his collar bone. As he did this he reached up and stuck his free hand down Alfred’s pants and underwear. Now he was able to _really_ play. He promptly spread the folds apart and played with the skin that lied in-between.

Alfred just couldn’t take it. The sensations were just too much. He was nothing more than a quivering mess at that point, and he finally came as the other stuck a thick finger inside his wet hole. Alfred finished with a high-pitched mewl. His body milked Prussia’s finger by clamping down around it, riding out the tingling jolts that were still coursing through him as an aftershock.

Prussia just smirked and yanked his finger out of the American, whom of which whined at the loss.

“Such a needy slut.” He removed his hand from the American’s pants, but did not let go of him just yet. He examined his now glistening finger and brought it up to Alfred’s lips. He gave the other a command, “Suck.”

Alfred cringed. Gross. But, he was too subdued by his orgasm to really complain or shake the other nation off him, so he reluctantly opened his mouth. Prussia’s satisfied smirk stretched further across his face as the other let him gain entry. He then stuck his finger passed the other’s lips. Alfred closed them around the appendage and hollowed his cheeks, allowing himself to suck on the finger. “ _Huh_ ,” Alfred thought, “ _I don’t taste too bad_.”

After Prussia felt that Alfred had sucked enough, he removed the digit. “Nice. Can’t wait to see those pretty little things wrapped around my cock.”

This caused Alfred to rouse out of his post-coital bliss. “What- whad’ya mean?”

“What I _mean_ is that we are going to do this again. Soon. As long as I know your little secret.”

Great. The bastard was black mailing him.

“You’re an asshole, Prussia.”

“So, why don’t you come swing by my hotel room tomorrow night after the meeting, and I’ll keep your _situation_ just between us.”

Alfred felt his blood boil. “Fuck off.” He then wriggled his way out of the other nation’s grip and headed towards the door.

Prussia called after him. “Wait! If you walk out on this, I’m telling everyone at the meeting tomorrow that you have a fucking pussy!”

“Pfft. Go ahead, it’s not like they’d believe ya anyway.” Before he left, America said one last thing. “And, ah, sorry ‘bout your problem there buddy,” he pointed a finger to Prussia’s obvious tent. “But next time, don’t black-mail folks to get sexual favors. That’s really shitty, you know.” Alfred proceeded to walk out, waving off Prussia and giving him one of his signature triumphant laughs. No one black-mails the hero!

Prussia was fuming as the other left and let out a huff. Oh, he was _so_ dropping the bomb about the American’s _predicament_ tomorrow. Revenge was totally going to be his!


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred walked back to his hotel room that evening feeling confused on just about everything. What a weird day he had. Between waking up with the wrong parts, to showing England, his former mentor, said wrong parts, and the encounter with Prussia, Alfred felt just a bit overwhelmed.

As soon as he had entered his room, he flopped face-first onto the bed. He was completely exhausted and pretty stressed out. He was not looking forward to the continuation of the meeting tomorrow. Prussia was going to let his secret out, and he’d never be able to live it down. He had initially thought it might have been a good idea to let Prussia to spill so he’d maybe find the person who did this to him and find a resolution, it would only lead to more humiliation and possibly more harassment from other nations.

Alfred groaned. Could his life get any worse at this point?

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain nation was also feeling restless in his own hotel room.

Prussia thought back to earlier that day about his confrontation with America. His rage had died down and all that was left was bitter guilt. Perhaps he had gone too far when he felt up America. He might have played a shitty prank on him, but straight up molesting him for it was very not right.

The albino pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying not to feel like a complete jerk.

He gave up and let out an exasperated sigh. He should go apologize to America, even if it would hurt his awesome ego. Hopefully he can confront him tomorrow morning before the meeting starts.

* * *

Alfred had woken up with a stress headache thanks to a night of restless sleep. He took it out on his poor alarm clock when it went off 20 minutes ago, smashing his fist against it causing the plastic screen to shatter. Well, no matter. He really wouldn’t need another one until he flies back to States.

It had been a slow morning for him. Alfred had dragged his feet along during the entire time he was going through his daily routines. He even drove as slowly as possible to the conference building, taking his time before he had to face the inevitable.

When he did arrive, he felt heavy tension in the atmosphere as soon as Alfred had gone through the entrance. Anxiety was the worst for Alfred as it inhibited his ability to ignore the atmosphere entirely. It made him all too aware of what was to come.

Speak of the devil, a particular nation was waiting for him right outside of the meeting room doors.

Crap. Alfred was still not prepared to run into Prussia this soon. He could feel his heart pace quicken as he stared at the other man. Maybe, if he could turn back now he could-

Prussia had looked up right at that second and waved over for the American to come up to him.

“Hey, America! I need to talk to you about something real quick!” The albino started to approach him. Alfred eyed the other, still debating if he should make a run for it. However, that hope was vanquished when his temporary tormentor stood right in front of him.

“I, um, wanted to talk to you about yesterday.” Prussia sounded unsure of himself. It only made Alfred relax a little, but only just a little. “About what I did to you,” Prussia looked down at the floor. Admitting you fucked up was hard, dammit! “I’m sorry. I just took my pent-up anger on you. What you did as a prank wasn’t cool, but I shouldn’t have felt you up without asking, even if I felt that you had deserved it.”

Alfred stood there, staring at the albino incredulously. He did _not_ expect an apology from the stubbornly proud nation. Well, there was a first for everything, he supposed.

“Hey, man. It’s cool. To tell you the truth, I kinda enjoyed it,” Alfred flushed for admitting that. He honestly didn’t mind the sexual encounter. It wasn’t as if he had told the other no or made an attempt to get away. It just took him by surprise when it happened, not to mention that Alfred had just felt embarrassed about others finding out about his genital change. If he had not been in this predicament, he probably would have jumped Prussia’s bones himself. “The only thing that pissed me off is that you used it as a way to black-mail me. I _do not_ like being taken advantage of.” The American finished his statement with a stern look.

Prussia held his hands up leisurely. “I understand. That is why I’m not going to tell the others about what happened to you. It’ll be our- well, technically England’s too, secret.” He winked at the other and reassured him with a small smile.

Alfred honestly appreciated how nice the German was being to him. “Thanks, man. Just one more thing: do you happen to know who did _this_ to me?” He gestured at his crotch.

The other shrugged in response. “No clue,” Just then, he had a dirtier idea, “If I had, I probably would have exploited it much sooner.” Prussia flashed a toothy smirk at Alfred. The other lightly punched him in the arm and chuckled.

“Alright, alright. Well, if you have any suspicions on who it might be, let me know. I just want to get back to normal already.” He finished with an exhausted sigh.

“Yeah, sure.” Prussia replied. Not too long after their conversation, the rest of the world countries filed into the meeting room, not really paying attention to the hijinks of the two usually vivacious men in the middle of the hallway. “Guess that’s our signal to go inside.” Before the albino fully went in, he turned back to face Alfred one more time. “Oh, if you ever do want to try something like what happened yesterday, you can always give me a call. You still owe me.” He finished with a flirtatious wink and joined the others inside.

Alfred blushed. He would totally take up Prussia on his offer, but that could wait another time. All he wanted to do today was get the day over with and wait for England to find a reverse spell.

* * *

 

After everyone had sat down, Germany rose from his own seat and spoke up. “May I have everyone’s attention?” He patiently waited until the room settled down and all eyes were on him. “As you are all aware of, yesterday’s assembly was cut short due to _certain disruptions_ ,” Germany carefully eyed his brother. “Therefore, America will be the first to speak since he did not have the proper chance to finish.” He then sat back down and motioned for Alfred to walk to the front.

The American complied and set up his presentation. He was not as nervous speaking today as he was yesterday. He supposed it was the talk with Prussia that calmed his nerves significantly. Although, because of his stressful night, he hadn’t practiced, so he would have to improvise here and there. Oh well, he’s done it before, he can certainly do it again.

As Alfred began showing slides with his PowerPoint presentation and turning around to write on the whiteboard behind him, he failed to notice the long cord that stuck out of his laptop a little too much. Alfred walked forward and didn’t see the cord. Luck wasn’t on his side when it made him trip onto the floor. As his foot caught on the cord, it pulled the jack out of the socket, and the laptop fell with him at the pulled force. It ended up hitting him square in the back shortly after he had fallen over. “Oof!” Now, that hurt.

Some of the nations had snickered at the spectacle, and some others gave him sympathy. Belgium, who had been sitting next to the front of the room, had offered her hand to help him up. He reluctantly took her hand as he stood up and mumbled a thank you. Man, it seemed like everything was out to get him lately. Alfred was able to soon get back up and re-prepare his presentation. Unfortunately for him, he also didn’t know that the weight of his fall caused Alfred’s button on his pants to come undone.

He started to walk around the room again as he continued his speech. However, the more he moved, the more he caused his pants to become looser and slowly slip off his hips. He finally ended his speech and stood in front of the conference table facing everyone in the room.

“And that is how automated molecule conversion will save our ecosystems!” He finished with his trademark laugh and hoisted his arms up in the air for a victory pose (even though this was not a competition, but Alfred liked to pretend that world meetings were). This was a bad mistake. It had caused his pants to fall down his legs and pool at his ankles.

There was a unanimous gasp amongst the room, followed either by laughter, disgusted looks, interested looks, or awkward coughs. It took Alfred a moment to realize what they were reacting to, until he looked down and registered the cool air brushing his legs. _Shit._ It had to happen on the day he went commando too. Hey, he couldn’t help it! Alfred’s boxers just felt _weird_ to him now since he no longer had the right parts for them, plus he didn’t own any panties so of course he couldn’t wear that. Plus, it would have been emasculating, at least to Alfred it would have been.

He promptly pulled his pants back up and to scurry away from the overwhelming attention he was getting, but it was too late. The meeting room disrupted in chatter, either directed at Alfred himself or at each other.

“America’s a woman now?!”

“Well, this is an interesting turn of events.”

“Finally, something interesting is happening at these boring gatherings.”

“Does he-, uh, she have no decency?”

“This is too good to be true!”

“Shit. Wish I had my camera.”

Alfred was now in a state of panic. Everyone knew his secret now and was sure to either mock him for it, or use it as a way to black-mail him like Prussia had. He had to get out of there and _fast_! He tried to get his feet going but they stayed put. He was frozen in place. Some nations had gotten up from their seats and started to approach him, either with predatory or curious looks on their faces. Just as one of them was about to touch Alfred’s shoulder, he finally found the ability to move his legs and run pass the crowd and bolt out the door. He didn’t stop running until he made it to his rental car. He unlocked it and got inside to rev it up and just _get the fuck out of there_.

A few nations had followed Alfred to the parking lot, only to see that he had already made his get-away. Among the few were England, Canada and Prussia. Prussia had gone after Alfred because he still felt guilty about yesterday and wanted to help in any way he could. England had gone to protect his former colony if need be (and perhaps to comfort him too, but the Brit would never admit that). Finally, Canada had gone because he wanted to know just what the hell was happening with his brother. Said nation had turned to England. “Arthur, can you please tell me just what is going on? “

Well, how was he supposed to answer that? The self-labeled gentleman didn’t want to sound vulgar, so he attempted to be subtle. “Well, um, you see-,” England tried not to blush, “Alfred had been cursed-“ He was suddenly interrupted by Prussia.

“Some asshole put a spell on America and now he has a cunt!” The European had waved his arms frantically, making the other two gawk at the spectacle.

It took England a moment to regain his composure. “Right. That.” He gave Prussia a quick look of disdain before turning back to Canada. “We have no idea how it had exactly happened or who had done it, but America came to me before yesterday’s meeting and showed me the _changes_ to his body. Now all we’re doing is trying to find something to reverse it. However, I have to wait until I get back to my own country to see if I can find anything of the sort.”

Canada nodded in response to the information. “In the meantime, I’ll check up on him and make sure Alfred’s alright. We’re staying in the same hotel after all.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “This is all so _weird._ I know Al has a few enemies, but this is ridiculous.”

“You’re telling me! Did you guys see how many of the others wanted a piece of him? This entire situation is just crazy!” Prussia added.

England eyed the albino suspiciously. “How did you know America was cursed?” He crossed his arms over his chest in a very “England-disapproves” kind of way.

Prussia looked like he was caught in someone’s headlights. “Uhhh, I was in the room when America confronted you, ..under the table sleeping.” He left out the part about his sexual encounter with Alfred, but wisely assumed it was best to leave that part out. After his admission, he flinched, expecting to be stuck by England’s wraith, but it did not come.

The Brit had only rolled his eyes in response. “Of course you were, you git.” He sighed and faced Canada once again. “Why don’t you also stay by America and make sure he doesn’t get into trouble, please? It does worry me seeing how many of the others wanted to take advantage of him.”

The Northern nation nodded in affirmation. “Will do. Keep me updated if you find anything out, eh?” With that, Canada was off to make sure his brother was okay.

Before England left himself, he approached Prussia. “As for you, I want you to stay out of this affair. However, you could be some use to us. Diffuse the situation as much as you can as you seem to want to help us for some reason.” Prussia actually knew the reason, but he wasn’t going to tell the island nation if he still wanted to keep his “five meters” intact.

“Sure. I’ll see what I can do.” Prussia left as well, heading back into the building to see if he could calm the others down.

England watched him as he left, still trying to gauge the man’s motivations behind his sudden altruism. He never cared for the American unless it was to go drinking with him. Bonus points if Denmark came along with them. England didn’t understand the sudden change of heart.

Well, there was no point in lingering any longer. He had to go back to his own hotel room and prepare for tomorrow’s flight, assuming that the rest of the meeting was going to be cancelled. There was no way order would be restored to have a functional session after something happening as scandalous as this.

The Brit got in his own rental and headed back to his hotel with a feeling of dread that he just couldn’t manage to shake off.


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred had burst through his hotel room and quickly locked the door. He slid down it and slumped against the floor, hugging his knees to his chest.

What happened earlier that day was the most embarrassing moment he had ever experienced. Everyone knew his secret now, and had literally _seen_ it too. Now there was mass confusion and curiosity amongst his colleagues. They all probably thought he is a chick now. Not necessarily a bad thing, but he is a man, thank you very much. Right now, he felt pretty emasculated and exposed. He would have to go through great lengths to save face, and he was not looking forward to that. Alfred continued to lay on the floor feeling sorry for himself until he heard a soft knock on his door.

“Al, you in there? I just wanted to know if you’re okay.” It was Canada. Alfred wasn’t too surprised his brother came by to check up on him. He suspected England had sent him instead of coming himself, as per usual. The Brit could never stand to openly show Alfred sympathy. America’s expression darkened a bit at that thought. He moped about his family issues as he contemplated opening the door.

Suddenly, Canada spoke up again through the other side.

“I’ve brought McDonald’s.”

Canada heard some shuffling from inside before the hotel door was unlocked and opened, revealing a disheveled America. Just in case Alfred changed his mind, Canada showed him the greasy fast food bag to insure he’d be let in. His brother stepped aside so Canada could enter. He then placed the bad on a nearby table and plopped himself down onto the bed, watching Alfred shuffle over and pick out a burger and fries before coming over to sit right next to him. He laid his head on the Canadian’s shoulder and went to work at eating his food.

“This sucks,” he said in-between bites, “I’m so screwed. I’ll never be able to show my face again!” Alfred was practically inhaling his burger at this point, a bad habit of his when he was stressed or bored.

Canada showed him sympathy by rubbing his back. “Crazy stuff happens at world summits all the time. I’m sure they’ll forget about it within a month or so as the rumor mill swings its pendulum at some other unfortunate nation.”

Alfred moved from his brother and fell backwards to lay on the bed with his feet still on the floor. “Hmph. I know. It still sucks though.”

Matthew flopped his back on the bed as well, and turned his head to face his twin. “So, how exactly did this all happen anyway?”

The American took in a deep breath. He knew the other would bring this up eventually. “I don’t know. I just woke up like this yesterday. There wasn’t any weird evil scientist surgery involved either. That’s why I think it’s some kind of supernatural phenomena that’s the culprit.”

“Do you have any leads to who did this to you?”

“So far, no, but I wouldn’t put it pass Russia to do something like this.”

Canada rolled his eyes. Of course, America would suspect his former rival. He was too stubborn to let old grudges go. “Well, at least Arthur is cutting tomorrow’s meeting for you so he can try to find a cure.”

“Wait, he’s really doing that for me?” Alfred was surprised. England usually didn’t go out of his way for him unless it was for his own benefit or if he felt guilty.

“He is. After seeing the reactions of the others, I’m sure he thought it’d be better to get this all resolved sooner than later.”

“Wow.” Alfred turned to stare up at the ceiling. He couldn’t believe it. He was honestly touched. Now he felt bad about his earlier sulking.

“He cares a lot about you, man. He just has a funny way of showing it.”

The two on the bed had a laugh at that, and the Canadian sat up. “Well, I’ve got a few things to do. Since I know you’re fine, I’ll just head back to my own room. Call me if you need anything, alright?” He fully sat up and approached the exit.

Alfred sat up as well. “Yeah, yeah. You go do your thing, bro. If anything, I’ll hit ya up if I feel like going out drinking.”

Canada leaned against the door. “The last thing you need is to show up at tomorrow’s meeting drunk.”

Alfred stiffened at the mention of attending tomorrow’s meeting. “Aww, c’mon, Mattie. How can you expect me to go after what happened today?”

The other shook his head. “I guess if you really need to, you can call Germany and say you’ll stay here, then. I’m sure he’ll understand after today’s fiasco.” At that, the Canadian finally turned to leave, shutting the door softly behind him and leaving the American alone once again.

Said American groaned and flopped back against his bed. Why did these things have to happen to him again?

* * *

Prussia had returned to the summit location to see utter chaos blossom around him. Nations were bickering, boasting, and even some were panicking. Various ones were arguing over this new information. Most were just using it as an excuse to bitch about America, but a few seemed to be _fighting over him_. What the hell?

“Ve, I didn’t know America was a lady. I wonder if she’d like to go on a date with me.” He heard North Italy say to an annoyed and flustered Germany. Prussia probably would have taken the chance to tease his brother about it if he didn’t have to do some damage control right now.

“Please. As if she’d be interested in gorging on pasta all night. Plus, she’s not even that pretty,” Romano put in.

“Mon ami, all women are beautiful, even a brute like America. But, I’m sure my charms can persuade her to reveal her feminine side!” France started to daydream about a shapely, effeminate body hiding under the American’s business suit.

A scoff cut in from China, “More like you want to get in her bed! Sheesh, you’re predictable, France.”

The countries continued to argue as Prussia made his way to the podium. Now he could get their attention! He slammed his hands down on the wooden structure in a similar fashion to his brother and shouted, “America isn’t a woman, you idiots!”

This got all eyes in the room on him. So, he resumed his speech. “He’s still a guy, but, you know, just doesn’t have a dick..” Man, this was awkward to explain. “And we know that one of you is responsible for this, so confess up or you’ll have to face the awesome me!”

As Prussia gloated about kicking butt, a nation spoke up. “How interesting. Just how do you know the situation of America’s predicament?” Everyone turned to the new speaker, and Prussia paled at seeing who it was.

Russia sat back in his chair waiting for an answer. “You two aren’t close enough for him to confide a big secret like that to you, and it is very unlikely for you to go out of your like this for someone other than yourself. You are clearly hiding something, comrade.”

Shit. First England, now Russia. How was everyone able to see right through him? “Well, uh-“

Before he could explain further, Germany cut through. “Hmm, you and America were missing from the dining hall yesterday. Care to explain?” His brother eyed him steadily.

Another nation added in. “You slept with him, didn’t you?” Austria said, completely deadpan.

Prussia had to act fast if he wanted to save his reputation. “It wasn’t like that! I just happened to be in the room with him when I found out! Plus, I didn’t sleep with him, I only felt him up!” It took the albino a moment to realize how he just exposed himself. “ _Smooth, Gilbert_ ,” he mentally slapped himself.

The man’s admission caused the room to once again disrupt into banter and quarrel.

“Well, if _he_ can get fresh with burger brains, I’m sure you have a fair chance, Veneziano.” Romano said to his brother. “Hm, I’m not sure if I want to ask him out if he’s not a girl,” Italy replied.

“Good! More for me!”

“Heh, I guess it would be fun to give America’s new body a go.”

“Back off! I’m going to be the one to deflower his new delicate condition!”

“Not if I get to him first!”

While the others were distracted, Prussia tried to make his way through the exit. He hadn’t managed to help his friend, but make things worse. He was almost there when he heard a chair screech against the floor, with a large nation standing up.

“It seems that I have some competition! I would like to be the one to approach the ‘leader of the free world’s’ new condition. However, this could be a fun game! Well, I am off gentlemen, and may the best man win!” With that, Russia left through the double doors, with the others who were either interesting in dating the American or getting into his pants following suit.

_Shit_. Prussia had to warn Alfred before things get out of hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, there will be tentacles in the beginning of this chapter. It's a bit brief, however. Eh, I guess I should tag it then. I will also be adding new tags as I keep posting chapters since I don't have every scenario written out yet. Anyway, onto the next chapter!

Alfred diligently took notes as he listened to Switzerland demonstrate the effects of economic inflation on his PowerPoint slide. He was about to turn to a new page in his notebook when he felt something tickle his ankle. He let out a small squeak that caught the attention from the nations sitting next to him. He blushed as he faced the others, with disapproving or annoyed glances. When they turned away, he once again resumed his note taking. He thought nothing of the incident. It was probably Canada letting his polar bear, Kumajiro, roam around again.

As Alfred was about to put his pen to paper again, this time he felt something _wrap_ around his leg. What the hell? This time he looked underneath the table to find the culprit. He gasped and hit his head against the bottom of the desk when he saw what it was. _Ouch._ He closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his skull. When he opened them, he saw that some sort of pink, slimy tentacle was coiled around his leg. “ _Where the fuck did that come from?!_ ”

He quickly pulled his head out from underneath and almost screamed when he saw that he was no longer in a meeting room. He was in a small, fleshy pink cave that appeared to be covered in the same slime stuff that the tentacle had. He looked down to find the table gone as well, with a writhing pit of similar tentacles like the one that had his leg in its place. Alfred himself was at the edge of it while still being in his chair. This time he did scream when a few of the tentacles ascended from the pit and moved towards him.

He tried to move back, get up, run, do _something_ , but he was frozen in place. The appendages descended upon him. They coiled around the blonde’s legs and arms, hoisting him from the chair and into the air. Alfred wondered what these things were going to do to him as a few slithered around his body. He took in a sharp breath as he felt one go underneath his shirt. It felt cold and slimy as it glided across his chest. He tried to shrug away from the odd sensation but to no avail.

It was when he realized what exactly the tentacles wanted from him as he felt the one inside his shirt flick and roll his nipple around with the tip of its appendage. _Oh_. They wanted to mate with him. At least, that’s was his best guess was thanks to his experience reading Japan’s manga. His suspicions were confirmed as another tentacle hovered in front of his face, seeming to want access to his mouth. And you know what, he let it. Why deny something that only wanted to give him pleasure? Seemed like a stupid idea to refuse such an offer.

As Alfred opened his lips, the tentacle slipped inside. It felt surprisingly light on his tongue. It wasn’t even slimy like the rest of the tentacles. It was dry except for a liquid that was secreting from the tip of it. It filled Alfred’s mouth full of the strange ooze, which he swallowed down his throat. The liquid tasted sweet, like strawberry cream. In fact, it was delicious! He suckled on the tentacle until it stopped secreting and pulled out of his mouth. He licked his lips to savor the taste. Whatever it gave him, it really relaxed him. It must have been an aphrodisiac because he soon felt pliant and sensitive as the organs continued to roam over his body and pull his clothing off him. Each glide across his skin felt amazing. Alfred pushed up against the tendrils for more of that delicious friction. They took the hint and started to knead and rub his flesh in multiple places. His nipples were pulled and teased, his sides were caressed, and there were tentacles stroking the insides of his thighs. Alfred couldn’t take it. He was dripping wet between his legs and practically desperate for friction there. He ground his hips against the air, hoping the surreal appendages would get the message.

Thankfully, Alfred’s needs were realized as one tendril glided between his legs, teasing his sex and his crack with the promise of something more to come. Alfred moaned in appreciation as the tip of the tentacle finally nudged at the opening of his vagina. It prepared to breach him as-

“Riiinngggggg!!”

Alfred groggily lifted his head from his pillow. The annoying high-pitched alarm from his cell phone had woken him up and abruptly stopped his wet dream. He tapped the “end alarm” button on his phone and sat up. Clarity came to the American as the effects of drowsiness waned.

Where the hell had that dream come from? He hadn’t had such a vivid, erotic experience since the 90’s. He didn’t mull over it for long as he felt moisture between his legs, with his parts still feeling the ache of arousal thanks to his dream.

“Gross,” America said out loud. “Why does this shit happen to me?” He would like to at least have sexy dreams if he still had his penis in them, but he guessed that his sub-conscious was not going to give him that luxury. Did that mean that his body was already getting used to being like this? Alfred shivered, not wanting to believe it. He could only hope that England would find a cure and find it soon.

Meanwhile, he was still horny, and shifted uncomfortably on the bed wanting relief. The blonde groaned as this did nothing to lessen the ache. It was such an odd sensation. The need to be filled and caressed from the _inside_. 

He groaned, not wanting to actually _touch_ his new parts. At the very least, not to penetrate himself. He was uncomfortable with the fact that he had another hole now, and wanted to avoid doing anything with it or to it for as long as he had it. Plus, he did not have enough time to take care of the problem anyway if he wanted to.  So, what should he do now? He couldn’t go to the meeting _like this_. How the hell would Alfred be able to focus while being hornier than a toad?

Well, looks like he will just have to suck it up for now as he glanced at the time on his watch, which was still resting on top of the nightstand. Hopefully he would forget all about it and it would go away.

* * *

 

 

One last day of this hell and Alfred was free to go back to the States to his beautiful home in Virginia. Just one. More. Meeting. All he had to do was hang in there. Still, the American felt an overwhelming sense of dread as he strode down the halls of the conference building. He knew that he would be confronted about what the others saw yesterday. He did not want to think about the possibilities on how they would approach him. At least he had yet to run into another nation this morning.

The blonde’s windfall must have run out as he spotted Cuba and Denmark having a conversation near the end of the hallway. Of all people, his first encounter was going to be Cuba, a country that he still had a lot of tension with. Just his luck.

As he was about to duck into an adjacent room, the others saw him. Shit. Well, he might as well get this over with. He tried to quickly walk pass them but was thwarted by Denmark catching his wrist.

“Hey, America! That was quite the show you put on yesterday!” The Nordic man winked at him. Alfred inwardly groaned. Denmark stepped aside to allow Cuba to stand on the opposite side of Alfred.

“Who knew the pig was hiding something so interesting _south of the border_?” The Cuban laughed hard at his own joke and slapped Alfred on the shoulder. The American was less than amused, to say the least. Cuba and Denmark turned away, laughing like a bunch of idiots, to enter the meeting room. They didn’t even stay long enough for him to get in a good retort.

Alfred let out a deep breath trying to calm himself down. Well, at least that did not go as badly as he had expected it to be.

* * *

 

 

Prussia was running late. His taxi was delayed, and there was heavy traffic on his way over to the world summit. He hustled through the mostly empty hallways of the building in hopes of catching America before he got to the meeting. He had only fifteen minutes until it started, and if he didn’t warn the American in time about what he had heard yesterday, things might get bad today.

He did not see the arm that shot out from a nearby room and grab hold of his waist. He tried to struggle out of the entity’s grip, but whatever had snatched him was far stronger, and was able to fully pull him into the dark area that it had emerged from.

As soon as his assailant had him fully inside, he was unceremoniously yanked against the door, being used to efficiently slam it shut. His attacker pushed the lock on the knob and pulled his captive’s arms behind his back. He was in a fairly uncomfortable position, with his face and chest pressed up against the hunk of wood. He then turned his head as much as he could to face whatever asshole was putting him in this predicament.

Prussia’s blood ran cold as he caught the sight of purple-colored eyes that seemed to glow ominously in the dark of the room.

“Hello, Prussia.” Russia said in his soft, sing-song voice.

Said Prussia freaked out. “What the fuck!? Get off me, you crazy bastard!” He struggled in the other’s strong hold, but there was no give. In fact, it seemed to make Russia clutch him tighter. “What the hell do you want!?”

“I want you to not get in my way,” Russia replied, as if it was the obvious answer.

The German man looked at the other, completely dumbfounded. “What are talking about?”

“You’re going to tip America off about me attempting to woo him. I am here to stop that from happening.” He leaned in closer to Prussia, his size intimidating the albino. “So, why don’t you be a good boy and keep your mouth shut?”

Meanwhile, Prussia was trying to process all this. It was incredibly difficult to put together any coherent thought whilst being scared shitless by the other man. “Wha- what do you mean, _woo_? You ca- can’t be serious, right?” It didn’t make any sense. Russia, of all people, wanted to court America. Didn’t they hate each other’s guts?

This time the Russian spoke into the other’s ear, making Prussia shiver in disgust. Seriously, what the fuck was wrong with this guy? “That is none of your business, little Prussia. If you wish to not have a broken skull, I suggest you keep to yourself and let America be blissfully ignorant of my intentions.” At that, the Slavic nation finally let go of the other, whom immediately scrambled out of his reach towards the other side of the room.

“Well, I will be off then. Just remember to take my advice.” He flashed the other one last look of his infamous cold, piercing gaze and exited, most likely heading in the direction of the meeting.

It took Prussia a few more moments to stop staring at the open door, his eyes wide as saucers and heart racing. Well, now what could he do? Be good friend and tell Alfred and get bludgeoned by a metal pipe, or be a coward? This situation was so not awesome.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Sorry for the delay. I was swamped with finals and exhausted from work, so this one took longer than expected. But, since I have no class during the summer, I should be able to write these much faster now! 
> 
> Anyway, nothing too explicit this chapter, just some non-consensual touching.

Things only got worse as more nations entered the room to start the meeting. Most clearly avoided talking or approaching Alfred, and the ones that did had flirted with him or poked fun at him like Cuba had done minutes earlier. The flirting had been the most awkward, especially.

France had winked at him, Spain had complimented his figure, Korea had asked if he could grope his “breasts”(to which he told to fuck off), and Hungary had outright _pinched his ass_.

Seeing that the others were going to make this difficult for his brother, Canada had protectively reserved a seat for Alfred right next to him. Never more thankful, Alfred quickly sat next to his bro. There was also an empty seat next to Alfred, but he wasn’t too worried about it with Matt on his side.

Germany had finally called everyone in to begin and started roll call. A sigh of relief escaped Alfred’s lips when Russia did not give his affirmation to his presence. He was sure Russia would have taken advantage of his “predicament,” with the outcome of Alfred being humiliated in ways he couldn’t even imagine.

When no one answered for Prussia’s name when he was called was when Alfred became concerned. Both of those nations missing had to be a coincidence, right? Had Prussia tried to “defend his honor” or something? Or, perhaps he was worrying for nothing. After all, it wasn’t uncommon for the albino to be aloof about being on time, and Russia seemed to come whenever he damned pleased. Who’d chastise a guy that carries around a metal pipe wherever he goes? As America was reasoning the disappearances of the two men, they had suddenly sauntered into the meeting. Russia was first, a pleased smile on his face, while a disheveled Prussia lingered behind. He seemed to be shaken up as well.

Okay, something had _definitely_ happened between those two. Maybe Prussia really had confronted the wall of intimidation that was the Russian personification.

Alfred’s worried frown grew when he saw that Prussia hesitated to sit next to him, glancing wearily between the empty seat and taking the one next to Greece and Bulgaria. Russia had taken the opportunity to make Prussia’s decision for him as he made his way over to America’s empty seat and sat down. There was a brief moment as the two exchanged looks, Russia smirking and Prussia glaring, then guilt as his gaze shifted to Alfred before he took his leave across the room.

Victory flashed on the cold nation’s face. America would soon be his.

The object of his lust was currently studying his face with a scowl.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to do, Russia, but you better leave me and my friends alone,” he whispered harshly.

“You speak nonsense, America. I have no ill intentions towards you or your comrades.” The trademark innocent smile was plastered on his face.

Alfred’s eye twitched at the other and gestured with his whole hand across the room to where Prussia sat, whom was still looking tense. “Really? Then, what do you call _that_.” He had trouble restraining his voice from raising, so he spoke through grit teeth.

“Hmm,” Russia hummed thoughtfully, “is there not always something upsetting Germany’s irritatingly exuberant brother?” Clearly more lies.

This further infuriated Alfred. “I’m going to find out what you did, you asshole. And stay the hell away from me in the meantime, ‘cuz I know you’re up to no good.”

Still not letting go of his cool composure, Russia was about to retort. However, he was quickly interrupted by an irate Germany.

“You two!” The speaker pointed in their direction, “if you wish to disrupt our important schedule than you can take your chatter outside!”

Alfred was going to defend himself, but the German’s stern look kept his mouth shut. “Fine.” He childishly let out a huff of annoyance and scooted his chair towards his twin, away from the man he called an asshole a moment ago. With one last glare, the American tried his best to pay attention to who was currently speaking at the podium.

* * *

It was an hour into the meeting and Alfred had barely registered any topic that was brought up so far. About every ten minutes he would either get a lecherous look or a knowing smirk from various nations around the table. A few had even made rude gestures at him. To top it off, Turkey, who Alfred was facing from across the way, had managed to brush his ankle using the tip of his shoe.

Alfred had never really experienced _this_ type of attention before, and it made him feel a very odd combination of flattery and uncomfortableness. It also was a painful reminder that he was still horny. Why the hell hadn’t that gone away yet?!

He suddenly felt a hand sensually rubbing his left thigh. He immediately turned towards the culprit, who was none other than Russia, whom of which wasn’t even looking at him, but the front of the room. What the hell? Russia didn’t even have the _decency_ to look at him while molesting him? Wait, why was he even thinking like that?! Alfred was about ready to punch the other’s light out when Canada had placed his hand on his right shoulder and whispered in his ear. “This isn’t worth starting a war over, Al. We’ll deal with it afterwards.” Canada waited for his brother to give him a nod, although he could tell Alfred was struggling to do so with the way he looked like he wanted to pummel the Slav, before he turned back to Norway’s demonstration on renewable energy.

As Alfred tried to do the same himself, he couldn’t help but glare daggers at the Russian who continued to grope his thigh. And at that moment, Alfred didn’t know what he hated worse, Russia, or the fact that he wanted the bigger nation to move those caressing fingers just a _bit further_ up, and touch him where it felt _just right_. No! Those thoughts should _not_ be in his mind! Alfred shook his head back and forth for emphasis. He once again swatted Russia’s lascivious hand and tried his best to focus once again.

Half an hour later, Germany called for a lunch break. Alfred felt like it was a blessing in disguise. He took no time to rush out of room and just get the ever-loving fuck away from everyone else before things went to shit. He contemplated his options before he remembered that there was an all-you-can-eat buffet down the street. The perfect place to hide out and get a big, delicious meal.

Canada was about to go after his brother to make sure nothing would happen to him, but was stopped by none other than France who placed a delicate hand on his shoulder.

“Good afternoon, Matthew. I see that you are leaving for lunch. Joining your brother, yes?”

Matthew eyed him suspiciously. “Yeah, I am.” He waited for an explanation from the other man.

“I was hoping that you would forgo dining with him today so I could speak to him in _private_.” France accentuated the last word.

The other narrowed his eyes and stuck an accusatory finger into the other’s face. “I knew it! You want to take advantage of Al!”

France threw his hands up in defense. “Hold on, Matthew. I might have some _sensual_ intentions, but I would never force him or anyone into a situation he would not want to be in. I simply want to speak with him about his current condition.”

The Canadian was still not letting up, not ready to trust France alone when his little brother was vulnerable and having a crisis. However, he didn’t have to deal with it for long as Prussia had sauntered over to him from quietly observing them from across the room. He leaned over Matthew’s shoulder and whispered in his ear so France couldn’t hear him. “Don’t worry about Frenchie. I can secretly go with them to make sure nothing bad happens.” He then leaned away and waited for a response.

Matthew considered this. He at least wouldn’t have to tell off his former mentor, and he would neither worry as long as Prussia was willing to play guardian angel. “Well, I suppose one lunch couldn’t hurt, eh? Just _don’t hurt my brother_.” Canada warned him before he turned to leave as well. He stopped by the doorframe and waited for Prussia to follow along. When the two were far enough from the room, Canada thanked him. “I appreciate what you’re doing for us. Are you sure you really want to follow them around for an hour?”

The other nation gave a light laugh and patted the Canadian on the shoulder. “You kidding?! I owe Alfred a lot. I’d follow the guy into a volcano just to make sure he wouldn’t end up in the lava. So, any idea on where he’d go for lunch?”

“Hmm. There was a buffet he mentioned seeing when we first checked into the hotel not too far from here. You know how much my brother likes to eat himself into a coma.”

They both had a hardly laugh. Prussia wiped a stray tear from his eye. “Well, I’ll go check it out before Francey gets there first.” The two nations parted ways, hoping for things to go as smoothly as possible. “ _I’m going to need a giant stack of pancakes and an entire vat of maple syrup by the time this whole ordeal blows over._ ” Matthew thought to himself as he headed to the parking lot.

Back in the meeting room, France was questioning what had just transpired in front of him moments ago. He found it quite odd that Canada had relented as soon as his own once war-buddy whispered in his ear. What could have convinced him? Oh, well. France shrugged his shoulders. As long as things were going his way, he wasn’t going to question it. He soon left like the others, leaving one behind.

“Kol kol kol.” The infamous chant of an angry Russia stayed in his chair. He watched the whole spectacle take place. Pesky little countries were getting in his way again. Well, he was going to make sure it wouldn’t stay like that for long and finally claim what was rightfully his.

However, it seemed that fate had other plans for Russia today.

“Hello, _brother_.” There was no mistaking that icy sing-song voice coming from behind him.

“Belarus! Excuse me, I was about to leave for lunch-.“ He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“How wonderful, brother. We can go together.” She left no room for argument and literally dragged the Russian from his seat towards the exit.

Looks like France was going to win this round, but eventually America will be Russia’s yet. He thought about all the possibilities to have his revenge on the French nation as he was dragged out the door by his obsessive sister.

* * *

Plate after empty plate was scattered and piled up and around Alfred’s table as he gorged himself on the various delicious items that the buffet had to offer. After all he went through in the past couple days, food was there for him when he needed to eat his stress away. He felt like waiting out the rest of the meeting here at this establishment just so he didn’t have to put up with the sudden change in attitude towards him from his colleagues. After finishing his dish, he pushed the plate away and rubbed at his stuffed belly. He hiccuped a small belch and rested his head against the booth he was seated in. A food coma sounded pretty convenient right about now.

Just as Alfred was about to dose off, a figure made itself known as he heard it clear its throat right next to him. Alfred reluctantly opened his eyes, which went from a half-lidded daze to full-on wide-eyed alertness when he saw who it was. France, of all people, was standing over him expectantly. “Good afternoon, Alfred. Do you mind if I join you?”

Alfred just stared back at him in disbelief. How did the other even find him?! “That depends. I’m not paying for your food, am I?” The American grunted out.

France rolled his eyes in response. America: The splitting image of a perfect gentleman. “Of course not! I paid at the front desk. I’ll have you know that I am not a mooch despite what that dreadful England has to say about me!” It seemed like France was about to start one of his epic, over-dramatic tirades again. Not wanting to have to deal with that, Alfred interrupted him.

“You know what, man? My mistake. I shouldn’t have assumed. You’re free to sit with me, if you still want to. Just know that I’m about to leave in a few minutes, alright?” He gestured to the other side of the booth for the other to take a seat with him. France broke out into a wide grin at Alfred’s invitation and took the opportunity to slide himself at the opposite end. “That is alright. I only wish to chat with you for a bit.”

This intrigued Alfred. It must have been urgent if the other had come here just to speak with him since it seemed that France was in no hurry to get a meal despite paying for one.

Silence befell their table as Alfred sipped his water expectantly and France looked at him thoughtfully, as if deciding what approach to take before speaking. Finally, the quiet was interrupted. “Have you tried pleasuring yourself yet?”

Well, that escalated quickly.

Needless to say that Alfred was taken aback. “I, w-what?” He knew France was weird, but not _this weird_.

“Hmm, I suppose I was rather abrupt. Sorry. I am just concerned over how.. _tense_ you were in the first half of the meeting today-.“

Alfred suddenly interrupted the Frenchman, doing his best imitation of Canada’s whisper-yelling, “Yeah, no thanks to you and the other pervs! I actually had my _ass pinched_ by Hungary today! Do you even understand how humiliating that was?! With all of you assholes teasing, prodding, and flirting with me today, it’s not hard to figure out how that would have affected me!” How dare he have the audacity to point out his arousal when he was one of the ones who were directly responsible for it.

France let the other cool down for a second before continuing.  “Are you hesitant to try anything with your new body changes?”

Shit. How did he know. “Ehhh.. well, it’s just kind of weird to even think about messing with _it_. It feels _wrong_ , like I’m not supposed to have _these parts_ ; that it makes me somehow less of a man.” Now feeling awkward, Alfred picked up his glass of water and sipped, making sure to not make eye contact with the man sitting across from him. Why had he decided to confess all that to France anyway? Maybe the pent-up stress was forcing him to vent.

France was astonished with the maturity and seriousness of Alfred’s words. This issue deeply affected him. Well, time for big-brother Francis to the rescue! “Oh, dear Alfred. You are no less of a man regardless of what lies between your legs. You are who you define yourself as. You were never one to dwell much on how others thought of you before, so do not start now.” That should encourage him. What would the world do without France: Literal therapist of the world?

“ _That was really_ **_deep_** ,” Alfred thought. He considered the message of France’s speech, but he was still unsure. He gave a sigh before continuing. “It’s just that _this_ is all I’ve known for all of my existence, and for it to be stripped away and replaced with something else just doesn’t feel right, you know? It’s like a part of me is missing.” He started to flush from all this spilling of his guts out. Alfred usually wasn’t this open, with being so used to bottling up his troubles and hiding behind his “hero” persona. It felt great to get some of his worries off his chest for once, and was certainly grateful that the Frenchman wasn’t mocking him for that.

France nodded in understanding. “Perhaps then, make this new part your own. You have no idea how long this is going to last. What if it _does_ last? What will you do then, wallow in pity and be sexually frustrated for the rest of your existence? Seems ever so miserable to be. I say own up to your new body and embrace it! It’ll be the only way you will ever be happy.” At that, France got up and left to fix himself a plate from the buffet, letting the words sink in for the American.

Maybe France was right. What if England never found a cure? What if he was stuck like this forever? He supposed then that he’d have to accept his fate and just live life without a penis. Could he really do that? Something that was so integral to defining his manhood was gone. This was all too much for his anxious mind to take in. He was about to get up and leave when the sudden shifting caused him to remember that he was still aroused from his dream that morning and the first half of the meeting. Every change in his position against the seat sent friction across his sex, making the skin tingle, but never any satisfaction. In fact, it seemed to make it worse. He’d have to accept this to at least a certain extent if he wanted relief.          

Alfred glanced up as France sat back in the booth with a plate full of food. He set it down and decided to carve a piece of steak. Alfred decided to ask the other a question while he ate his food. “So, why did you decide to come here and talk to me about this, anyway?”

France chewed his steak and swallowed before answering, “Mon Cher, I am the country of love! Not only am I a specialist in romantic-love, but in self-love as well! I just cannot stand to see a fellow nation be so glum about what sex they have, because then it would affect their sex-life, and I cannot stand anyone not loving their sex-life! Intimacy with oneself or with others is to be cherished. That is why I mentioned how you were handling that _aspect_ of yourself.” He sliced and plopped another piece into his mouth to let America respond. The latter of the two fiddled with his thumbs underneath the table, nervous and embarrassed about what he was going to say next.

“Maybe you could show me to accept this? I know this is weird as hell asking this, but I don’t think I can do it on my own, I don’t even know _how_ to do it. I mean, I have plenty of experience when it comes to women, but I think I need someone to _guide_ me or whatever. With you being the ‘country of love’ and all, I think you could help me get over this stupid slump is all..”  
Alfred looked down at the tablecloth the entire time, not wanting to look at anyone with how mortified he was for admitting all that, even more so that he was just kind of curious. What new things could he learn about pleasuring a vagina while he was on the receiving end instead of giving? Although, he didn’t like the fact that’d he be on the receiving end.

France put down his utensils carefully and smoothly responded. “You should not be ashamed. I’d be more than willing to help you.” He called a waiter passing by to ask for a to-go box. He could always eat when they got back to the hotel. Alfred’s situation was more important at the moment. “Now, shall we be going?” He gave the other a sly wink before grabbing his leftovers and they both headed towards the exit.

Somehow, Alfred thought that this might have been France’s plan all along to just get into his pants. _That_ _sly motherfucker_ …

* * *

 

Prussia had just pulled up to the International Buffet hoping he wasn’t too late. Traffic had just started picking up as he left, making him delayed. It was already thirty-five minutes into their hour-long lunch-break and he hoped that he hadn’t missed either of them already. Just then, he spotted two blond men leaving the front doors of the establishment. One had long wavy hair to his neck and the other had a cropped fringe on his left side while a cowlick sprouted from the right. _Oh no_.

Hoping to not be seen, Gilbert ducked a bit in his driver’s seat as the other two passed by. They headed out of the parking lot and definitely not in the direction of the conference building. _Fuck_. Canada was going to have his head on a silver platter. 


	7. Chapter 7

Old, withered books were scattered about England’s desk as he sifted through his shelf of spells. He had yet to find anything pertaining to America’s predicament and was becoming weary. What if there was no cure and his former colony was stuck like this for the rest of his life? He would be having to fight off perverted nations right and left for him, and that was not something he wanted to do every G7 or World Meeting. Yet, he was nowhere near close to giving up. He just needed more time.

As England started on the lower shelf of the bookcase, he noticed one of the books were ajar, sticking out slightly. England raised a curious eyebrow. He hadn’t touched his sorcery room in years. He took this as a sign to pluck it out and read through it. It didn’t look like there was anything of interest until he flipped to the second-to-last page. Written in Latin, there was a small description on the page that described a palace guard who was cursed by a witch because she was not allowed to collect money for selling items in the marketplace, just for simply being a woman. Her spell was supposed to fully turn him into a woman, but backfired and only changed his genitals. Underneath the story was the actual spell that the witch had used on the guard, but there was one problem. There was no cure or reverse spell listed.

“How peculiar,” England thought. This was a bit of a pickle. All that searching just to arrive at a dead end. He let out a frustrated sigh. At the very least, he had the actual spell used to curse America. However, there was only one question remaining: Who did this to him?

The Englishman shook his head. If he didn’t have anything on his end, maybe there existed other interpretations of the spell. He had to make a few calls.

Before starting on that, he looked back to his den and scowled. He had made quite the mess searching through his collection. Certainly, he’d have to clean up a bit first.

* * *

_Shit. Shit. Shit!_ Canada was going to _kill him_. Prussia had messed up. He couldn’t get to his friend in time and now France was going to get his froggy hands all over him. Still in the buffet parking lot, he stared at his phone and dreaded what he was about to do. He dialed Canada’s number and let out a bated breath.

“Hello, Gilbert,” He heard the man on the other end say. “How did everything go?”

Prussia gulped nervously before responding. “About that, I’ve got bad news and good news.”

There was a brief pause on the other line before Canada responded. “Okay. What’s the good news?”

“There was heavy traffic after I left, but I just now got here.”

“And the bad news?”

“I- er, got to them too late, and they’re not heading back to the meeting…” Prussia hoped the Canadian would understand. He heard a frustrated sigh through the speaker.

Canada pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to hold in his anger. It wasn’t Prussia’s fault for not getting to his brother in time. “Do you have any idea where they are going to now?”

”Knowing France, my best guess is a hotel room.”

“Shit. I’ll check Alfred’s room in a bit if they went there. If not, I’ll go to France’s hotel.” Thankfully the Frenchman had told him where he was staying when they first arrived at the airport.

“Do you want me to go to France’s place instead?” Prussia thoughtfully asked.

“No, it’s fine. If anything, you can go to the last-half of the meeting and cover for all of us. I know your brother is going to be pissed when it turns out that we’re not there.”

Prussia winced at that. He knew that West was going to be at his throat and most likely blame him for this incident based on his slip-up from when America didn’t go back to yesterday’s meeting. “I’ll try my best.” He hesitatingly assured his friend.

Canada seemed to relax a bit at Prussia’s words. “Good. I’ll keep in touch if anything happens. Thanks, Gilbert.”

“No problem.” After that, they both hung up and started on their individual missions. This day just kept getting worse for the poor albino.

* * *

It had only been a ten minute walk to France’s apartment, but Alfred felt restless. He still couldn’t believe that he’s going to let France teach him how to let loose and pleasure himself. However, his sexual frustration was overriding his humiliation. He felt his heart beating faster as they ascended inside the elevator, then outright pounding as they approached the door.

France swept his card through the reader and unlocked the door. He was so giddy right now. He’d finally see the world’s superpower on his bed, writhing in pleasure at his very touch. He had dreamed of this ever since the young nation had defied and broke free from England. France always thought that bedding the American would be a double “screw you” to his longtime rival as well as a new conquest for himself. That is how France had seen having any sexual encounter with America up until now. But, the American grew on him, and he became quite fond of him. His hilarious hijinks during meetings made otherwise drab topics interesting. Because of that, France was not doing this for the other man not only just for personal gain. He genuinely wanted to help his ally.

That is why he paused when he faced Alfred, who looked obviously uncomfortable. “Is something the matter, mon cher?”

Alfred looked up from staring at the floor. “Um well-.” France didn’t let him continue.

“We don’t have to do this if you do not want to, Alfred.” He gave the boy a sympathetic look, this time letting the other give him a full response.

Alfred considered the Frenchman’s words. He could back out, go back to the meeting and pretend like this never happened. Then, he’d feel like shit for not manning up and backing down or something, and he’d still be stuck in a state of sexual frustration.

On the other hand, if he did go through with this, he’d have to willingly let another nation take control. It was something Alfred was not used to. He was always the one designated to lead, even when it came to his role in the bedroom. Even if he “bottomed,” he was still always at the top, controlling the speed, rhythm and everything else included. He honestly didn’t know if he could take another dominating him. With Prussia, it was different because he was forced to switch roles, so it felt like he had an excuse. This time, he himself would be giving his power into the hands of another. This new body of his is a complete gamechanger, and Alfred is just too prideful for his own good.

It was a few minutes until Alfred finally made up his mind. “I-, I want to do this.” He nodded his head to reassure himself. Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing to let someone else be in the lead for once and do the work for him, and to not have so many expectations on his shoulders.

France gave him another look over once more before deciding to usher him inside. Alfred walked over to the bed and leaned back on his elbows, waiting for the other to join him. Taking the invitation, France sauntered over to him and straddled his lap. He then captured the American’s lips into a passionate kiss. Alfred let the other guide his tongue into his mouth, tasting the leftover food France had taken home. Not that he minded, it actually tasted pretty good.

While their lips locked, France took the liberty to start to unbutton Alfred’s dress shirt. When they both pulled back for air, Alfred shrugged out of his unbuttoned top while France pulled his own over his head. He then wasted no time to suckle on the soft flesh of Alfred’s neck, the latter of the two moaning as France’s tongue tickled a sensitive spot.

This was definitely the most intimate encounter he’s had with another in quite a while, so Alfred was practically basking in the attention the other was giving him. He arched into every touch, a silent plea for more, pride be damned. France gladly obliged by kissing and licking his way down Alfred’s chest, moving lower to caress the American’s toned stomach, lapping at his navel. Alfred shivered at the sensation.

The Frenchman then hovered his hand over the waistband of Alfred’s slacks, waiting for permission. The other nodded his head, wanting more. At that, Alfred’s pants were off in one swift, gentle motion. France was very experienced when it came to undressing, you see. He smirked when he saw the glistening moisture coating the folds of Alfred’s sex.

Alfred’s cheeks burned seeing the other peering at him, feeling the need to close his legs. However, France reached a hand to rest on the other’s knee to stop him. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of, _mon cher_. You look absolutely _wonderful_.“ To reassure America, he quickly set to work. He swept his thumb over the other’s clit, rubbing it in a clockwise motion while peppering his inner thighs with kisses. The effect had Alfred spreading his legs to his ministrations, coaxing soft moans from the superpower. Feeling more encouraged, France moved two fingers to rub in between the folds of Alfred’s pussy, making sure to smooth over every groove and wrinkle that lied there.

Oh god, did that feel _good_. If France kept this up, Alfred would cum too soon. Everything was just so sensitive. It was vastly different than having the skin of his dick stroked. It felt like there was _more_ to touch, as if what could be touched was limitless. He could be teased in more ways than he ever could when he still had his male sex. It was so surreal, and he wanted to find out what else his new body could do and how it could react. He was too horny to care about being emasculated anymore, and he hadn’t even had anything _inside him_ yet.

And when he really was about to cum, France pulled back from Alfred. The immediate response from the superpower was a whine at the loss and his cheeks heated up when he realized that he had let that out. However, hearing something so wonton from the normally sexually reserved nation made France as hard as diamonds. He swiftly pulled off his trousers and undergarments, then kneeled forward and prompted America further up on the piece of furniture. Now resting his head against the pillows, Alfred pulled down France’s head to recapture his lips with his own.

The French nation went back to work on his quest of pleasuring the other. This time, he reached over to the end table and pulled a tube of lubricant out from the drawer. Sure, America was slick with arousal, but he was not used to penetration yet. He uncapped the lube and squeezed a dollop onto his fingers. He then rested a wet finger at Alfred’s entrance, asking again if he could pursue. The man below him responded by opening his legs further out and wiggling his hips. France found the sight delectable. Satisfied with Alfred’s display of approval, the Frenchman eased the tip of his pointer finger inside. Not too surprised that there was very little resistance with how much he managed to relax Alfred, he pushed in further until his knuckles rested against the other’s perineum.

It really didn’t feel too different from when Prussia had inserted a finger inside him, but this time he was properly prepared for it. He could contemplate on how it felt. He loved the stretch of his hymen around France’s finger and how he could feel the digit wiggle inside him. He soon found himself rolling his hips back onto the finger, wanting France to move it, and he did. It soon pumped in and out of him, properly fucking him. “Fah- fuck!” Alfred’s hips met France on every thrust forward, wanting more friction.

A second finger soon joined the first, and this time there was a bit of a burn with the stretch. Alfred found it similar to the burn of anal sex, but unlike an anus, this hole was meant to stretch and accommodate in such a manor. His inner walls accepted the drag of the fingers, the skin pulling with each motion out, making the nerves there tingle. And when Alfred thought it couldn’t feel any better, France had crooked his fingers upwards, hitting a spot inside him that made him see white-hot stars and cry out in ecstasy.

The Frenchman smirked at finding America’s g-spot, and relentlessly hit it with each thrust. Alfred was a mewling mess at this point, his body overwhelmed by everything he was experiencing. He felt like was going to explode as his orgasm once again built up.

The sight of Alfred writhing upon the duvet was too much. The hand that he wasn’t using to fuck the other man grabbed his own hard cock, stroking in time with his thrusting fingers. He was close as he witnessed Alfred throw his head backward and felt his body constrict around his digits.

The American practically yelled out his moan of release as he came. His body lowered and relaxed against the bed as he felt his insides still tighten around France. The other man let Alfred ride out his orgasm as he continued to get himself off. Watching the fluid run down his fingers from Alfred’s entrance finally brought himself over the edge. He came over his own hand and the covers bellow him, with a tiny bit splashing against America’s thigh.

As they both came down from their sexual highs, France withdrew his fingers and used a nearby handkerchief to wipe himself down as well as Alfred’s thigh. He plopped back down on the bed next to Alfred, who was still regaining his breath a bit. “That- that was awesome,” He said in-between pants. “I am curious though.” He turned to face France.

The other gave him a inquiring stare in return. “Oh?”

“Yeah. Uh, why didn’t you fuck me?” He knew he was being blunt, but he had generally expected the Frenchman to take advantage of the situation and “ _make love to him_.” Or, to be just another conquest for him.

France raised his eyebrows and laughed. “Silly, Alfred. I said that this was about teaching you to love your new body, didn’t I?” He sidled closer to the American. “Although, if you want me to, I would be more than happy to fulfill your request.”

America snorted and hoisted himself up. “Pervert.” He looked between his legs and noticed the moisture starting to dry up. Scrunching his face in disgust, he wondered if he had enough time to take a shower. “Hey, what time is it?”

France rolled over to his side of the bed, retrieving his phone from his discarded pants. “Almost two o’ clock. We’ve been gone for over an hour,” he answered. “Were you planning on going back to the meeting?”   

He really wasn’t, but he knew that it would look pretty bad with both him and France gone. Plus, he knew he’d get an earful from both Germany and Canada for skipping out and doing God knows what. “Do you think we should go back?”

Before the other nation could answer, there was soft knock at the door. Curious, he got up from the bed and peered through the peephole. Through the fisheye glass, France could see curly blond hair similar to his own with a lone curl sticking out from the figure’s forehead. Only one person looked like that. “Your brother is here.” He whispered from the front of the room.

_Shit_. Had Mattie already found him out? He quickly scrambled to the bathroom and before he closed it, he whisper-yelled, “don’t tell him I’m here!”

France shook his head. He thought about not opening the door and pretending he wasn’t there, but thought better of it considering Canada had most likely heard his voice. The bedsheets were in disarray and France was still naked. He ran over to his discarded clothing and pulled his slacks up. The shirt could stay on the floor for now. There was nothing he could do about the sheets, but he managed to kick Alfred’s clothes under the bed. He’d apologize later to the American if he got his garments wrinkled.

Another knock came from the other side of the door, this time with more urgency. “Coming!” He looked back to room once more before opening the door. It looked fairly obvious that he had some form of intercourse in here. He could only wish that he can come up with a good excuse for it.

When he did open the door, he was faced with an angry Canadian. “Oh, Matthew! What brings you here?” He did his best to act surprised, but the other was having none of it.

“Where is my brother, Francis?”

The other widened his eyes in mock-confusion. “Excuse me? Why would I know where America is off to?”

Still outside of the door, Canada crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. “Don’t play dumb. Gilbert told me he saw you and Alfred walk out of a restaurant together, and neither you and my brother are at the meeting,” He craned his neck a bit around France’s head to get a better look at the state of inside the room. “It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what happened.”

_Damn._ Canada was _good_. Losing some of his earlier collectiveness, France did his best to deter him. “W-well, he’s not here now, nor do I know where he is!”

Matthew was not convinced. “I heard voices not even a minute ago.”

“That was just me, talking to myself! You of all nations know how I love to monologue, no?” He was practically sweating at this point. The jig was soon to be up.

Suddenly, Canada leaned down towards the other’s face, close enough for the tips of their noses to almost touch. “I don’t like being lied to, Francis. I would fess up, if I were you. After all, Russia isn’t the only to carry around a blunt object.” Of course, he brought his trusty hockey stick, which had been propped up on the wall out of France’s view. When it came to keeping his brother out of trouble, it never hurt to have some backup.

France visibly paled at the threat and quickly scrambled out of the man’s way to let him inside. “How brutish! He’s in the bathroom! But just know that I didn’t do any harm to him! He came to me for help!”

Canada chose to ignore him and swiftly went pass him towards the bathroom door. “Hey, Al. It’s me. Open the door, please? I’m not mad at you.” Well, that was a bit of a lie. Canada was a little mad, mainly with the fact that his brother didn’t tell him where he was going. A simple text message would have been nice.

_Double shit_. How the hell was he going to face his brother, in the nude inside of another man’s bathroom after confiding with the other that this was once one of the last things that he wanted to do. Alfred was so mortified that he felt like he wanted to die. “Dude, I can take care of myself! Why the hell did you follow me here!”

The words sounded muffled from the other side, but they came in clear. Canada was floored. “I’m here because of how you were whining earlier about all the others praying on you like a piece of meat! You were the one worried that you were going to be taken advantage of, and here I am, making sure you don’t!”

Meanwhile, France coughed awkwardly from a few feet away. Did his former colony really think that low of him?

Canada continued his speech, “So, don’t so suddenly turn me away! All I wanted was to help you. Just, open this door so we can go back to the meeting, okay?” That felt better. He hadn’t given the American a proper rant in a good while.

It was quite for a few long moments until a whispered, “I’m sorry,” from the bathroom, broke the silence. Canada sighed. “It’s okay, alright? Just come out, please?”

“I can’t.”

Matthew felt some frustration bubble up again. “What do you mean you can’t?”

There was a bit of creak when the bathroom door opened slightly, Alfred’s head and bare shoulders visible while he kept the rest of his body hidden behind the door. “I’m completely naked,” He said with a furious blush adorning his cheeks.

The Canadian matched his brother’s burning face as he faced the third person in the room. “Where are his clothes?!” He demanded of the Frenchman. Said Frenchman shakily pointed to underneath the bed. Beyond the point of even questioning why they were under there, he quickly pulled them out and thrusted the garments in their owner’s outstretched hand. America did his best to put his rumbled clothing from the bathroom and fully opened the door once he was done.

“Do I look decent?” He stepped out from the bathroom. His clothes were a bit wrinkled, his tie sloppily put together, and was missing one sock.

If Canada didn’t lie, the meeting would be over by the time they got over there. “Uhh, you look fine. Now, let’s go before traffic picks up, please?”

Nodding quickly, America followed his brother out the hotel door, passing a sulking Francis, still standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. He’d apologize for any damage that his brother’s overbearing protectiveness caused for him later.

While the two North American’s shuffled out, Alfred noticed a certain piece of sports equipment that the Canadian stopped to pick up before they headed to the elevator. Had Mattie really planned to pulverize France with his hockey stick? _Jesus_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! Finally, another chapter done! I think I got a bit carried away with this one. So long! But I had a lot of fun, especially with writing an overprotective Canada. I think he’d carry around “backup” for whenever America gets them into trouble. 
> 
> Anyway, there will be more countries still trying to get into Alfred’s pants, including Russia. I didn’t realize how lengthy this fic was going be at first, and I initially wanted him to “rock America’s world” earlier in the story. Oh, well. But it will be coming soon enough for those of you who are anticipating it!


	8. Chapter 8

It had been an awkward car ride back to the conference building. Neither wanting to bring up what had just transpired back at that hotel. Matthew kept his gaze focused on the road and Alfred refused to look anywhere other than outside the passenger window. It was until after they parked and headed inside when Canada tried to break the ice. “So, what are you going to tell the rest of them why you were so late? It’s going to look pretty suspicious that you left with France.”

It didn’t take long for his brother to respond. “Eh, you left with Prussia, right? It totally won’t look suspicious. Didn’t you have him cover us anyway?” Alfred’s lack if taking the situation seriously made Canada roll his eyes.

“Touché. Just try your best to go along with his cover. To which, I don’t know what. He hasn’t texted me back so I’m assuming Germany is watching him like a hawk.”

“Please, Mattie. I’m the _master_ at improv.” Alfred gestured towards himself.

Canada scoffed. “I certainly hope most of those presentations of yours were improv, and not things you actually take seriously.”

Alfred gave his brother a playful pat on the back. “Hey, I make those stuffy meetings fun, don’t I?”

Canada wisely chose not to press the issue further.

They continued down the hall and opened the double doors of the meeting room, prompting all eyes present to gaze at them with either interest or annoyance.

Immediately, Germany took notice of their presence and barked at them to sit down and stay there with the little time that they had left. Both brothers were pretty surprised with the lack of lecturing from the German nation. What exactly had Prussia told him?

The meeting quickly fell back into schedule with both of the brothers now in attendance. However, a gaze settled across the room onto the Southern North American. Russia had been suspicious when America hadn’t come back from the break on time and both France’s and Prussia’s seats had been empty. But, he was relieved when he saw Alfred walk in with his brother. Perhaps Alfred’s admirers had taken his advice after all. Russia really wasn’t looking forward to washing blood off his pipe today.

The lunch with Belarus had worn him out. While spending the break sitting in a café and having a pleasant chat was nice, Russia had still been expecting his sister to go into one of her “marry me” tirades and so he refused to put his guard down.

\---

The meeting had finally ended, and most of the nations were more than eager to leave the stuffy room, Alfred included. As he was about to exit with Canada in to, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around to face a flustered-looking Germany. “Excuse me, America. I would like to have a moment with you.” He quickly looked away and waited for the American’s response.

America raised a brow and gestured to Canada that he needed a minute. As soon as the two were alone, the German cleared his throat and tried to get out what he wanted to say. “Gilbert told me what happened to you after the break, and while I am sorry to hear about your..” the German seemed as if he struggled with the word he was going to say next, “..predicament, you should still take the responsibility to let the rest of us know so we can start without you or not.”

Before Germany left outside to join a waiting Italy, he uttered once more, with a deepening blush. “Feel better.”

Alfred was left to gather his thoughts before rejoining his friends. “That was weird..”

Outside the doors, Prussia and Canada were having a polite conversation when Alfred caught up with them. He turned towards Prussia. “Dude, your bro is bizarre. He talked to me as if he just went through my porn collection. Just what the hell did you tell him?”

Prussia gave a snort and rubbed the back of his head. “Eh, West is just a bit prude, especially when it comes to bodily functions. I told him you got a bad case of explosive diarrhea and that Matt here picked you up with some medicine.”

Canada was trying to contain his laughter while Alfred looked like he was going to beat the living crap out of Prussia. But before he could attempt to actually do anything to the other man, he was interrupted by a falsely sweet, accented voice.

“Hello, America!” He paused to glare at Prussia, which caused the albino to noticeably shrink back. “And I see certain people do not heed my warnings.”

Seeing Prussia’s state and Russia’s hostility towards him, Alfred was having none of it. “I thought I told you to leave my friends alone.” He stood up tall next to the Russian, trying to intimidate him.

Russia calmly ignored Alfred’s menacing stature and threat. “I wish to speak _alone_ with you.”

Alfred wanted to punch Ivan and laugh at him at the same time. His lip twitched before he responded. “What makes you think I’d actually do that?! I want nothing to do with you, you big creep!”

Overseeing the fight about to break out, Canada thought this was a good time to intervene, despite his own fear of standing up to Russia.

“Ahem!”

Both Alfred and Russia were startled by the usually quiet nation. They turned to look at him. Canada proceeded, now having their attention. “Russia, maybe it would help if you explained to America what you wanted to talk about with him?”

Alfred looked like he was about to mouth off again when Russia interrupted him. “That is a great idea!”

America looked defeated when Russia spoke back to him. “America, you are shy about your bodily changes, yes?” Alfred quickly went from defeated to flustered. Despite his reaction, Russia continued. “I wanted to show you why you should not feel so bad!”

Immediately assuming that Russia meant that he wanted to have sex with him, Alfred quickly retaliated. “Like hell I’d let you show me anything! You just want to get me _alone_ because you wanna fuck me!”

Russia started to feel himself become frustrated. “You misunderstand my intentions. There is something very important I want to show you, and it must be done in _private_.”  

Russia’s attempt as reasoning with America only seemed to make him angrier. As he continued to accuse the Russian of having ulterior motives, Canada considered intervening again. However, he stopped by a pale hand on his shoulder. “Hey, bro, I think we should leave these two to ‘talk it out,’” Prussia whispered next to him.

Canada turned to face him. “I can’t just leave them to start a fight right in the hallway! They’ll kill each other!”

With a shake of his head, Prussia reassured the other nation. “Nah, they’ll be fine. Your brother knows how to take care of himself.”

Canada considered the albino’s words and wearily looked over to the two arguing men across from him. “I just don’t want Alfred to start World War Three. But, I do need to let him make his own choices...” Perhaps he was being a bit too over protective of his brother. He almost beat the snot out of France earlier. Not to mention that his flight is going to depart in two hours, and it’d really suck if making sure America stayed out of trouble would make him miss it. “I guess Al can handle himself. Hey, Gilbert, do you need a ride to the airport?” Prussia just smiled triumphantly. They both quickly left while Alfred gave Russia an earful.

“…And _that_ is why I can’t trust a former commie like you!” America finished his long ramble and looked over his shoulder. “Am I right, fellas?” He was hoping for some support from his brother and Prussia, but there was no one there but himself and his rival. “Traitors…,” Alfred mumbled dejectedly.

Russia seized this new opportunity. “It seems your friends agree that we need to talk, yes?” He approached the American from behind and leaned in close to his ear. “Now, how about we go back to my hotel? It is very quiet there and we will get all the _privacy_ we need.” Russia practically purred the last few words, which sent a shiver down Alfred’s spine. The feeling wasn’t all that unpleasant, not that Alfred would ever admit that, of course. Alfred made a noise of frustration.

“Ugh, fine! I guess I’ve got nothing else to do. I still don’t trust you though.”

With a pleased smile, Russia led the way for the reluctant American to his place.

\---

England was exhausted, to say the least. He spent all day trying to research the story he found.  He had called both Norway and Romania, and neither had ever heard of it or the spell that it contained. He tried Googling it, but all he came across was erotic fiction. Lord, mortals are strange…

Sitting down at his desk, he rubbed his temples in frustration. The Briton pondered over the fact that America might just be stuck like his is forever. The lad will surely get over it in time, right?

Just as England felt like he was going to throw in the towel, his cellphone buzzed, letting him know that he had received a new text message. Expelling a long sigh through his nostrils, the Brit picked up his phone and opened the text. Surprisingly, it was from Japan. Usually Japan only contacted him if it was business-related. Quirking a bushy brow, he read the text. What could it be about since the meetings had just ended?

_Hello England-san. I am sorry to bother you on such short notice, but I was preoccupied with other matters due to the disturbance of this month’s meetings._

_I am obtaining specific research on Western magic and I believe that discussing such a subject with you is a perfect place to start. In the next few days, I will be in London for diplomatic reasons. Therefore, it would convenient for me to stop by in my free time. Please let me know if you would be available._

_Thank you for your time, England-san._

Well, that was more like Japan. Professional and polite. England had of course expected Japan to contact him on behalf of politics, but he had not been expecting him to be the subject of research on magic. England perked up at that. Most of the other countries weren’t interested in his love for magic and told him he was crazy. Which didn’t make sense to England since Japan was one of the countries who didn’t believe. Perhaps what recently happened to America convinced him otherwise.

Regardless, the Brit was happy to have another nation on his side. Maybe Japan would become his apprentice! England gave Japan a quick text that told him he would be more than happy to meet up with him in a few days, forgetting about his current duty to find a cure for America.

\---

After Canada and Prussia turned in their rental cars, they rode a taxi together to the airport. Prussia noted that the Canadian had been antsy the whole time.

“Still worried about your brother?”

Canada stopped the furious bouncing of his knee to give the albino a quick glance. “Did you _really_ just ask me that?”

Prussia held his hands up in mock defense at the Canadian’s outburst. “Sorry, Matthew. I just don’t think you should be stressing out over this.”

The concern in Prussia’s eyes made Canada release his irritation with a heavy exhale. “Look, I know Al can handle himself. I’m just not sure if I made the right choice leaving him alone back there. Who knows what Ivan’s intentions are.” At the mention of Russia’s name, Prussia had to hold back a gag. “I don’t know either, but I think Alfred can take whatever that behemoth throws at him. I mean, he’s survived this long while they haven’t been on the best terms, right?”

“I guess, but I still can’t help but think of the worst. You know as good as I do that my brother has a habit of not making the best decisions.” The fidgeting was back in Canada’s knees. Prussia sighed at seeing his friend so stressed out.

“What if you text him before you get on your plane? That way you’re giving him enough time to settle the situation while giving yourself enough time to decide if he’s in trouble or not before you head back to Canada.” Prussia suggested.

Canada’s tension seemed to visibly dissipate at his friend’s recommendation. “I suppose I could. Thanks, Gil.” He gave Prussia a small smile. He was incredibly thankful for the albino’s words. It was hard to think logically under stress, and Matthew had never been one to deal with it as well as his brother did.  

Silence filled the taxi once again as the two men rode on to the airport. Now time could only tell how things would go soon.

 


End file.
